


Afternoon Delight

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not mine, no money. Written for Live Journal GS100 Guilty Pleasures challenge. Once again, the amazing Darkrivertempest comes through with beta-love and support. Thank you, my dear.

~~~~~~~~~~

He gaped as her little pink tongue methodically lapped and swirled at the frozen treat. Finally, Hermione polished off the last of her double fudge vanilla ice cream cone, licked her sticky fingers and sat back with a contented sigh.

"Thank you, Severus. That was really lovely. It's always such a treat to come to Fortescue's with you."

He leaned in close, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Well, my dear, now that we have satisfied _your_ guilty pleasure, I think it is time we go home and indulge in _mine_. Do you not agree?"

"Absolutely, love."

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
